Levi 5679
Meredith “Levi” 5679 is a sniper for the Security Sector, which he takes pride being a part of. There is nothing he likes more than to protect those around him. Appearance Levi has a lean, slender build. Coupled with long, braided, blue hair, it is hard to convince those he meets that he is indeed, a man. Most often than not, he is mistaken for a woman at first sight. As to his race, he has fins for ears, lavender eyes, and blue scales adorning his fair skin, though due to past events, only the scales on his face remain. Where scales once were now feature large patches of scars that cover a moderate portion of his body. He is typically seen in a maroon jacket with a fur trimmed hood and many belts, (rather tight) black pants, and knee high belted boots. In relaxed states (and usually in private) he will wear a more fitted, grey tank top, revealing some of the large amount of scarring on his chest. Personality Levi is typically introverted. Often his facial expressions are more telling than his words. He is often lead into situations by others rather than by his own, natural curiosity. Though his follower tendencies end when innocents are threatened, hurt, or the situations goes against his beliefs. This stubborn side often collides with higher officials. For the most part, he tries to be tolerant to those around him, unless they have proven to be a threat. Levi will protect those he respects with his life. When in battle he exhibits a strong, competitive, and ruthless nature. It isn’t uncommon for him to carry an unsettlingly devious grin when he has the upper hand in a fight. If he is losing he won’t stop until he’s the victor, or dies trying. With that said, Levi is much more comfortable on the battle field than in a conversation. An unfortunate side effect of his introverted behavior is that he tends to dwell on topics LONG after they initially happened and, in some cases, can affect his later decisions. When completely alone on or off the job, Levi will sing out loud. He tends to get nervous and embarrassed when others comment on it. Background Levi is from Saecula III , the third planet in the star system Deorum-origine. Before Levi can remember, he has been a under the eye of the Siderials, an authoritarian super power spread over the entire continent of Heisen. The first seven years of his life were spent in a laboratory protected by his mother and observed by the Sidereal scientists. During those years, Levi’s mother taught him what she could about music, nature, their culture, and virtues, all the while being subjected to painful experiments. One such experiment resulting in her death. Her passing is one of the most traumatic memories Levi harbors. From the studies on his mother, the Sidereal scientists found that Merefolk were physically superior to humans. Along with this, they felt Levi could be used as a spy in warfare with Oce, a continent inhabited by wild humanoids. Levi was drafted into their training program for soldiers almost immediately after his mothers death. However, since he had been raised close to his mother, they soon discovered it became difficult to control him. In an attempt to keep him from running away, all areas of his body where gills formed were singed with metal straps. This was later used as punishment. When ever he misbehaved or was inefficient, they would soak him in water and his skin would stretch around his neck and chest causing excruciating pain and near suffocation. In time, he became a valuable soldier and metal straps were taken off, but he still suffers when soaked in water. There seems to be a connection between a certain song and his past experiences with an old friend. It is difficult to find further information aside from the friend being female. It is implied that he learned this song from her and they may have sung together. Why it upsets him is still a mystery. Eventually, he was sent to fight in Oce, where a series of events over four years lead him to core. It is unclear what happened that made Levi decide to join Core of War and he refuses to state why. Equipment & Abilities *Sniper Rifle & Pistol *Invisibility Device *A Pocket Watch? Levi’s keystone ability is his precision shooting. It is the most reliable of all his abilities. Even when in close combat, the finishing blow will most likely be dealt by a bullet. In the case he is unarmed, the Sidereals program included close combat training. Whether it be ranged or close, Levi would rather end a battle quickly and by this I mean he isn’t afraid to aim for vital targets on the body. And if he ever finds himself in hand to hand combat, Levi knows a few defensive and evasive maneuvers. And if ever in a dire situation or stealth mission, he can rely on an invisibility device that turns all items in his possession invisible. His mere folk decent provides him with a bit more muscle than a human (he hardly shows at all), focused mostly his core and legs. Ultra violet vision for a better precision and tracking (though it may be compromised depending on the lights used on the station). Weaknesses During his stay on Saecula III, Levi underwent a practice where his gills were singed shut. Due to this he can no longer tolerate water. If he is covered or submerged in water for a short while, he will begin to revert to his Mereform. Eventually, he will suffocate if not freed from the water and let dry on his own. It is a very traumatic experience for him. In the presence of large amounts water, he will get very nervous and his actions will become frantic to escape. However, in the heat of battle, he may be willing to discard wet clothing if it means victory. With that said, Levi has no special armor. His jacket is hardly water proof and it can’t stop a bullet or a fist, but it has alot of belts. Despite Levi's decisive battle style, he doesn’t like to resort to violence at first (unless he really hates you or it is an emergency situation). He will openly admit to not knowing much about androids, robots, and Cyborgs. Though he treats them the same as he would any human, on or off the battlefield. Character Relations *Levi has developed feelings for fellow core contestant Ankou Midiir, but finds his feelings for her both awkward and puzzling. He considers her a good friend. *Has an almost crippling fear of Zydra Tesla due to her hallucinogenic powers. *Greatly admires Dr.Stillman for the fact he is incredibly strong, yet kind and helpful. *Has a high respect for Ipsen Namov, not only because he is the Chief of Security, but for how well he does his job (Levi may not agree with his methods, but Ipsen does get the job done). *Was greatly shocked when he witnessed Ipsen brake down for the first time. He refuses to talk about this incident to anyone who didn’t witness it first hand as it could jeopardize the well being of Security, and Ipsen himself. *Detests Commander Pugsly as he sees him as unfit and incapable of running the infirmary. *Believes Chairman Belkitteh is out to get him after a few incidents. *Can be pretty oblivious to other peoples feelings about him (love wise). *Despite his utter hate of Hospitals, he makes visits to the Infirmary often because he appreciates certain staff members. Trivia *Fish sticks may very well be the only food item he eats on the Station. *The scales on his face excrete mucus if wet. *He tells those he meets that his name is "Levi" and never "Meredith". *Due to his Sidereal influence, he hasn't had much exposer to sugary/junk foods, relationships, and love. *According to his match against Trigo, Levi keeps a diary in his room. *Is prone to head injuries for some odd reason. *Likes his hair. He won't blame you for calling it girly, just don't damage it. *His voice is similar to Fraser Walters (From the Canadian Tenors: heres an interview for speaking voice). References Core of War Contender Sheet: Meredith "Levi" 5679 Fish Out of Water/ Vs Trigo Category:Security Category:Contenders